herofandomcom-20200223-history
Videl
Videl (ビーデル) is the Human daughter and only child of Mr. Satan. In keeping with the name puns of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, her name is an anagram of "devil"; since her father's original Japanese name is Mr. Satan (Hercule in edited dub and in Viz's censored manga, giving it the "A for all ages" label). She's also the love interest and later wife of Gohan who later have a daughter name Pan. Personality Videl is a tough, tomboyish character, raised with fame all around her, and is a Tsundere regarding her relationship with Gohan (the term Tsundere applies to a female character who is initially cold toward a male character, but who then eventually warms up to him). After blackmailing Gohan to enter the tournament and teach her the levitation technique (using ki energy to fly), she starts to fall in love with him for his kind and honest heart. She later becomes the wife of Gohan and the mother of Pan. As Gohan's wife, she's very caring and motherly to everyone. She has a softer tone to her voice and no longer has the Tsundere vibe anymore. Videl enjoys Caesar salad and Okonomiyaki, a type of Japanese pancake. She is left handed, as seen when she pitches a baseball, and writes with her left hand. Background Videl grew up learning martial arts, hoping to be as great as her father, when in fact, unknown to herself, she was already better and stronger than him. Her father is very protective of her, especially in respect to boys, only allowing her to have a boyfriend if he was stronger than him which Videl thought was impossible. It is unknown where or who her mother is, although Videl does mention her during one episode saying her mother is "gone" (in the English manga, Videl stated that her mother had died). Videl enjoys Caesar salad and Okonomiyaki, a type of Japanese pancake. She is left handed, as seen in she pitches a baseball, and writes with her left hand. Videl is a tough, tomboyish character, raised with fame all around her, and is a Tsundere regarding her relationship with Gohan (the term Tsundere applies to a female character who is initially cold toward a male character, but who then eventually warms up to him). After blackmailing Gohan to enter the tournament and teach her the levitation technique (using ki energy to fly), she gradually starts to fall in love with him, for his kind and honest heart. She also learns that Gohan defeated Cell not her father. She somehow knew her father was lying. She later becomes the wife of Gohan and mother of Pan as well as the daughter-in law of Goku and Chi-Chi and the brother-in law of Goten. Similar Heroes *Princess Daisy (Super Mario Series) *GoGo Tomago (Disney's Big Hero 6) *Tori Hanson (Power Rangers Ninja Storm) *Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Gia Moran (Power Rangers Megaforce) *Fa Mulan *Turanga Leela (Futurama) *Lor McQuarrie (The Weekenders) *April O'Neil (TMNT) *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Misty (Pokemon) *Sora Takenouchi (Digimon) *Vida Rocca (Power Rangers Mystic Force) *Kelsey Winslow (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) *Tanya Sloan (Power Rangers Zeo) *Cassie Chan (Power Rangers in Space) *Kira Ford (Power Rangers Dino Thunder) *Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) Gallery Videl (0).jpg Render Dragon Ball Great Saiyaman 2.png|Videl as Great Saiyawoman 243753.jpg|videl cute blush VIDELLL.jpg videleating.jpg File:Videl_by_changopepe-d4p6w8r.png|Videl as she appears in Dragon Ball GT Videl (5).jpg Videl (6).jpg Videl (21).jpg Videl (34).jpg Videl (89).jpg Videl z (8).jpg External links * http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Videl Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Spouses Category:Modified Human Category:Damsel in distress Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Parents Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Rich Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Supporters Category:In love heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Famous Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Chaotic Good Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Nurturer Category:Retired Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Obsessed Category:Femme Fatale Category:Heroic Disciplinarians